memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart
Nach Monaten im Exil auf Vulkan reist die Crew der Enterprise mit der [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] (einem von den Klingonen erbeuteten Bird of Prey) zurück zur Erde, wo eine gigantische Sonde eine Umweltkatastrophe verursacht, als sie versucht mit Buckelwalen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Admiral Kirk und seine Führungsoffiziere reisen in die Vergangenheit, um die inzwischen ausgestorbenen Wale zurück zu bringen. Zusammenfassung Angriff auf die Erde Die [[USS Saratoga (NCC-1867)| USS Saratoga]] trifft in Sektor 5 nahe der neutralen Zone auf eine Sonde, die Kurs auf das Sol-System genommen hat und erhält den Befehl, diese weiter zu beobachten. Auf der Erde erhebt indessen der klingonische Botschafter vor einem Gericht der Föderation schwere Vorwürfe gegen Admiral Kirk wegen der Ermordung einer klingonischen Crew und fordert dessen Auslieferung. Er kündigt an, dass es keinen Frieden geben kann, so lange Kirk lebt. Botschafter Sarek erklärt ihm, dass nach Kenntnisstand der Föderation die Klingonen zuerst gefeuert haben. Außerdem liegen gegen Kirk neun Anklagepunkte vor, aufgrund derer er sich vor Gericht zu verantwortet hat. thumb|left|Die [[HMS Bounty auf Vulkan]] Unterdessen befinden sich Kirk und seine Crew im dritten Monat ihres Exils auf Vulkan und bereiten sich und ihr Raumschiff, einen erbeuteten Bird-of-Prey, den McCoy [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] getauft hat, auf den Rückflug zur Erde vor. Spocks erneute Schulung seines Geistes nähert sich seinem Ende und er hat beinahe alles vulkanische Wissen wiedererlangt. Seine menschliche Seite wurde dabei jedoch vernachlässigt und so kann er mit der Frage, wie er sich fühlt, nichts anfangen. Seine Mutter Amanda muss ihm die Frage erst erklären, eine Antwort kann Spock aber trotzdem nicht geben. Auf der Saratoga spitzt sich die Lage zu. Die Walsonde nähert sich dem Schiff und legt sämtliche Systeme inklusive des Antriebs lahm. Bei der Sternenflotte gehen Berichte ein, dass die Sonde zwei Raumschiffe der Klingonen sowie zwei eigene Kreuzer und drei kleinere Schiffe auf unbekannte Weise neutralisiert hat. Auch der Kontakt zur [[USS Yorktown|USS Yorktown]] bricht ab. Kurze Zeit später erreicht die Sonde die Raumbasis im Erdorbit und sorgt auch dort für einen Energieausfall. Danach richtet sie einen Energiestrahl auf die Meere und beginnt diese zu verdampfen. Schnell liegt beinahe der gesamte Planet unter einer dichten Wolkendecke. Ohne die Sonne wäre kein Überleben möglich und so sendet man eine Warnung an alle Schiffe in der Umgebung aus, man solle die Erde meiden. In die Vergangenheit Diesen Hilferuf und das Signals der Sonde empfängt man auch auf der Bounty. Spock ist der Meinung, dass es unlogisch ist, davon aus zu gehen, dass die Sonde eine feindliche Absicht hätte. Das Signal ist auf die Meere gerichtet und die Sonde erwartet offenbar eine Antwort. Uhura passt den Klang des Signals an, um zu hören, wie es unter Wasser klingen würde. Es zeigt sich, dass es sich um den Gesang der im 21. Jahrhundert ausgestorbenen Buckelwale handelt und dass es somit im 23. Jahrhundert keine Möglichkeit gibt, der Sonde zu antworten. Admiral Kirk fasst den Entschluss, einen Zeitsprung zu wagen und Wale im Frachtraum in die Gegenwart zu transportieren, in der Hoffnung, dass die Sonde von der Erde ablassen wird, wenn ihr Ruf beantwortet wird. [[Datei:Zeitsprung_ST4.jpg|thumb|Warpflug der Bounty um die Sonne.]] Durch einen Warpflug um die Sonne erreicht das Schiff schließlich das späte 20. Jahrhundert. Da die Sensoren der damaligen Zeit bereits in der Lage wären, das Schiff zu erkennen wird die Tarnvorrichtung aktiviert. Bereits aus dem All können Wale mitten in San Francisco lokalisiert werden und so erfolgt die Landung im Golden Gate Park. Durch die Beanspruchung bei der Zeitreise wurden jedoch die Dilithium-Kristalle beinahe komplett aufgebraucht und beginnen sich zu dekristallisieren. Scotty stellt fest, dass nur noch Energie für 24 Stunden bleibt, bevor die Tarnung zusammenbricht. Es muss also schnell gehandelt werden. left|thumb|Die Crew in [[San Francisco]] Kurzer Hand wird die Besatzung in drei Gruppen aufgeteilt. Uhura und Chekov sollen energiereiche Photonen aus einem Kernspaltungsreaktor von einem atomgetriebenen Kriegsschiff besorgen, um die Energieversorgung zu sichern. McCoy, Scotty und Sulu sollen Wände für einen Waltank besorgen und Kirk und Spock kümmern sich um die Wale selbst. Die Crew findet eine Welt vor, die voll ist von farbigen Metaphern, in der obendrein noch Geld benötigt wird. Um zu Geld zu kommen verkauft Kirk seine Brille aus dem 18. Jahrhundert. Die Buckelwale George und Gracie sind Dank der Reklame schnell im Meeresaquarium von Sausalito lokalisiert. Für die Suche nach dem Waltank hilft ein Blick in die Gelben Seiten, doch Chekov tut sich als Russe sichtlich schwer, im Amerika der 1980er nach dem Weg zu den amerikanischen Kriegsschiffen in Alameda, zu fragen. Die Tücken des 20. Jahrhunderts [[Datei:Enterprise CVN65 1986.jpg|thumb|Chekov und Uhura vor dem Flugzeugträger USS Enterprise.]] Im Meeresaquarium machen Kirk und Spock eine Führung mit der stellvertretenden Leiterin Dr. Gillian Taylor mit, die ihnen erklärt, dass die Wale bald freigelassen werden sollen. Es bleibt also nur wenig Zeit. Spock entschließt sich zu einer Gedankenverschmelzung mit Gracie, von der er erfährt, dass sie unglücklich über die Behandlung durch die Menschen ist und erklärt ihr sein Vorhaben. Chekov und Uhura erreicht schließlich doch noch Alameda, wo die [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)| USS Enterprise]], im Hafen liegt. Auf dem Rückweg von Sausalito treffen Spock und Kirk wieder auf Dr. Taylor. Um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen erklärt Spock ihr, dass Gracie schwanger ist. Kirk bietet ihr Hilfe für die Wale an und will das ganze bei einem Essen besprechen. left|thumb|Der Computer der Firma Plexicorp mit der Formel für Transparentes Aluminium. Während Sulu sich um einen Hubschrauber kümmert, bekommt die Firma Plexicorp einen Besuch von "Professor Scott" aus Edinburgh und seinem Assistenten (Pille) abgestattet. Dr. Nichols stellt dort Polymere her, mit denen der Waltank gebaut werden soll. Als Gegenleistung bietet Scotty die Formel für Transparentes Aluminium an, einem modernen Werkstoff, der bei einem Sechstel des Durchmessers dieselben Leistungen erbringt. Diese Formel gibt er in den Computer der Firma ein. Es wird aber noch Jahre dauern, bis Dr. Nichols die Dynamik der Matrizen verstehen wird. Am Abend erklärt Dr. Taylor dem Admiral bei Pizza und Bier, dass die Wale bereits am nächsten Tag in die Freiheit entlassen werden sollen. Mit einer Boeing 747 sollen sie nach Alaska geflogen, mit einem Sender versehen und ins Meer gelassen werden. Dort wären sie aber von Walfängern bedroht, da gerade Jagdsaison ist. Kirk gesteht ihr darauf hin, dass er aus der Zukunft kommt und er die Wale dorthin mit in Sicherheit nehmen könnte. Vorbereitungen für den Rückflug thumb|Uhura und Chekov sammeln Photonen. Auf der Enterprise haben Uhura und Chekov inzwischen genügend Photonen gesammelt. Der Energieverlust ist auf der Brücke jedoch bemerkt worden und es werden Suchteams aufgestellt, die den Spion finden sollen. Da die Transporterenergie beinahe auf dem Minimum ist, kann Scotty seine Kollegen nur einzeln aus dem Flugzeugträger beamen. Zuerst ist Uhura mit dem Kollektor dran. Als Chekov an der Reihe ist, verzögert sich jedoch der Transport und er wird gefangen genommen. Während der Befragung kann er sich seinen Phaser schnappen, der jedoch wegen der Strahlung an Bord nicht funktioniert. Ihm bleibt nur die Flucht und stürzt schließlich vom Schiff, wobei er sich schwer verletzt. [[Datei:George_und_Gracie.jpg|left|thumb|George und Gracy an Bord der HMS Bounty.]] Im Aquarium entdeckt Dr. Taylor am nächsten Morgen, dass die Wale bereits ohne ihr Wissen aus dem Becken genommen wurden. Sie fährt in den Park um Kirk zu informieren und entdeckt dabei auch das Raumschiff. An Bord erfährt die Crew, dass Chekov ins Mercy Hospital gebracht wurde und dort im Sicherheitstrakt liegt. Als Ärzte getarnt begibt man sich unverzüglich dorthin, um den Kameraden zu befreien. Im Operationssaal erkennt Dr. McCoy, dass Chekovs mittlere Hirnarterie gerissen ist und im Koma liegt. Nach einer gelungenen OP gelingt schließlich die Flucht zurück zum Raumschiff. Dr. Taylor gelingt es Kirk zu überlisten und mit an Bord zu kommen. Mit Hilfe der Frequenz von 401 MHz sind die Wale rasch in der Beringstraße ausgemacht. Allerdings wurden sie ebenfalls bereits durch einen Walfänger entdeckt, der nun seine Harpune auf sie richtet. Diese prallt jedoch an der getarnten Bounty ab, die sich anschließend enttarnt. Die Wale sind außer Gefahr und werden an Bord gebeamt. Trautes Heim Eine exakte Berechnung des Zeitsprung zurück in die Gegenwart ist aufgrund des Gewichts der Wale und des Wassers nicht möglich. Kirk verlässt sich auf Spocks Schätzungen. Der Rückflug wird etwas holprig, aber gelingt. Sie fliegen dann in Richtung Erde, bis die Kontrollen des Schiffes ausfallen und es nahe der Golden Gate Bridge notwassern muss. Die Crew entkommt durch die Ausstiegsluke, bis auf Scotty, Dr. Taylor und die Wale, die noch im Frachtraum gefangen sind. Kirk gelingt es zunächst die beiden Menschen zu befreien. Anschließend taucht er hinunter zum Schalter für die Notsprengung und befreit auch die Wale. Nach kurzer Zeit stellen sich die beiden senkrecht nach unten ins Wasser und beginnen mit der Walsonde zu kommunizieren. Diese nimmt nun ebenfalls eine senkrechte Position ein, deaktiviert sich schließlich und dreht ab. Die Wolkendecke über der Erde bildet sich zurück und die Raumbasis erlangt ihre Energie wieder. Die Erde ist gerettet. thumb|Die Crew sieht zum ersten Mal ihr neues Schiff. Kirk und seine Crew müssen sich jedoch noch vor Gericht verantworten. Zu den Vorwürfen gehören Verschwörung, Angriff auf Föderationsangehörige, Diebstahl der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], Zerstörung derselben, Sabotage der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] und Befehlsverweigerung. Auf Grund der zurückliegenden Ereignisse werden jedoch alle Punkte bis auf den letzten fallengelassen. Dieser gilt nur für Admiral Kirk, der daraufhin zum Captain degradiert wird und wieder ein Raumschiff zugewiesen bekommt. Im Anschluss an die Gerichtsverhandlung verabschiedet sich Dr. Taylor von Kirk und teilt ihm mit, dass sie auf ein Forschungsschiff gehen wird. Spock hat Gelegenheit mit seinem Vater Sarek zu reden, bevor dieser nach Vulkan zurückkehrt. Er gibt ihm als Botschaft für seine Mutter mit, dass er sich wohl fühle. Ein neues Schiff für Captain Kirk und seine Freunde liegt schon im Hangar bereit: Es ist die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]]. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen * Der Flugzeugträger [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise]], den man im Film sieht, ist in Wirklichkeit die USS Ranger, da die Enterprise während der Dreharbeiten im Einsatz war. * 95% der Unterwasser-Aufnahmen der Wale wurden mit anderthalb Meter langen Modellen gedreht. Die vier gebauten Modelle waren so realistisch, dass es viele Kritiken über den Umgang mit den Walen gab. * Das Gerät, mit dem McCoy Chekovs Kopfverletzung heilt, ist ein Teil des Modellbausatzes eines klingonischen Schlachtkreuzers. * Der Punker im Bus ist Kirk Thatcher, Aufnahmeleiter des Films. Er hat das Lied "I hate you", das im Bus zu hören ist, selbst geschrieben und mit seiner Band eingespielt. * Die verwendete Zeitreisemethode stammt aus der TOS-Folge . * Eine Szene, die es nie in den fertigen Film schaffte, erklärt, weshalb Saavik auf Vulkan zurückbleibt. Sie ist mit Spocks Kind schwanger, das bei dessen Pon Farr in gezeugt wurde. * Die von Madge Sinclair gespielte Kommandantin der ''Saratoga'' war der erste weibliche Captain, der bei Star Trek zu sehen war. In der canonischen Zeitlinie war der erste weibliche Captain Erika Hernandez, Captain der Columbia (NX-02). * Gegen Ende des Films evakuiert die Crew das klingonische Raumschiff und endet schließlich planschend im Wasser. Dies war so nicht geplant. Catherine Hicks rutschte ab, als William Shatner ihr die Hand reichen wollte und die anderen Schauspieler folgten ihr. Das Filmteam ließ die Kamera weiterlaufen. * Die Computergrafik-Konsolen, die in den im 24. Jahrhundert angesiedelten Serien zum Standard wurden, haben ihren ersten Auftritt auf der Brücke der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A]]. * Die Walfänger sprechen finnisch. Der ältere Mann sagt: "Was zur Hölle war das?" thumb|Die Widmung für die Besatzung der Challenger. * Der Film wurde der ''Challenger''-Crew gewidmet: "Die Mitarbeiter von Star Trek wollen diesen Film den Männern und Frauen des Raumschiffs Challenger widmen, deren mutiger Lebensgeist bis zum 23. Jahrhundert und darüber hinaus weiterleben soll…" * Der Computer, auf dem Scotty das transparente Aluminium zeigt, sollte ursprünglich ein Amiga sein. Commodore wollte das Gerät aber nur bereitstellen, wenn es gekauft würde. Apple war hingegen bereit, seinen Mac zu verleihen. * Dafür, dass Scotty mit solch einem vorsintflutlichen Computer nicht vertraut ist, haut er mit überraschender Gewandtheit in die Tasten, so als sei er mit solchen Geräten groß geworden. * Während die Sonde auf der Suche nach den Buckelwalen die Erde erreicht, sollten ursprünglich Untertitel, wie "Wo seid ihr? Könnt ihr uns hören?", eingeblendet werden. * Während die Sonde die Erdatmosphäre stetig bewölkt, berichtet ein Offizier vom Status einzelner Städte. Dabei erwähnt er, dass auch Leningrad von Ausfällen betroffen sei. Die heutige Stadt „Sankt Petersburg“ hieß zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten noch „Leningrad“ und bekam erst 5 Jahre nach der Ausstrahlung dieses Films wieder den ursprünglichen Namen „Sankt Petersburg“ zurück. * Die Szene, in der Chekov und Uhura Passanten nach dem Weg nach Alameda fragen, war komplett improvisiert, genauso wie die Antwort einer jungen Frau: "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihre Frage beantworten kann, aber ich glaube, es ist auf der anderen Seite der Bucht, in Alameda." Die Filmcrew musste sie nach der Aufnahme suchen, damit sie eine SAG-Erklärung und eine Erlaubnis, das Material im Film zu verwenden, unterschreiben konnte. * In der ursprünglichen Drehbuchfassung sollten die Wale während des Lufttransportes über der Golden Gate Bridge abgefangen werden. Die Bürgermeisterin von San Francisco Diane Feinstein war aber dagegen, da die Stadt schon genug Probleme mit Springern auf der Brücke hatte und die Szene nur weitere ermutigen würde. Dies führte zu der Szene mit den Walfängern in Alaska. * So manche alltäglichen Dinge des 20. Jahrhunderts wie Bier und Geld scheinen Kirk völlig fremd. Allerdings ist in der Serie gelegentlich von Geld und Bier die Rede. * Obwohl das klingonische Raumschiff, die "HMS Bounty", das Gleiche wie in ist, verfügt es über ein komplett anderes Brückendesign. So sind zum Beispiel der Hauptschirm vergößert und einige Konsolen hinzugefügt worden. Zusätzlich wurde die Brücke kantiger gestaltet, wodurch sie, im Vergleich zu den modernen Brücken auf Föderationsschiffen, antiker wirkt. Außerdem ist die Brücke insgesamt dunkler beleuchtet worden. Ein Umbau während des Aufenthalts auf Vulkan könnte eine Erklärung sein. * Der Film erhielt insgesamt 4 Oscar-Nominierungen ("Cinematography", "Music (Original Score)", "Sound" und "Sound Effects Editing"). Links und Verweise Hauptdarsteller *William Shatner als Admiral James T. Kirk ** Gert Günther Hoffmann *Leonard Nimoy als Captain Spock ** Herbert Weicker *DeForest Kelley als Dr. Leonard 'Pille' McCoy ** Randolf Kronberg *James Doohan als Captain Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott ** Kurt E. Ludwig *George Takei als Commander Hikaru Sulu ** Tommi Piper *Walter Koenig als Commander Pavel Chekov ** Elmar Wepper *Nichelle Nichols als Commander Uhura ** Ilona Grandke *Jane Wyatt als Amanda Grayson ** Edith Schneider *Mark Lenard als Botschafter Sarek ** Gunnar Möller *Robin Curtis als Lieutenant Saavik ** Monika Rasky *Robert Ellenstein als Föderationspräsident **Alwin Joachim Meyer *John Schuck als Klingonischer Botschafter ** Jochen Striebeck *Brock Peters als Admiral Cartwright ** Frank Engelhardt *Grace Lee Whitney als Janice Rand *Majel Barrett als Dr. Christine Chapel *Catherine Hicks als Dr. Gillian Taylor ** Viktoria Brams Nebendarsteller *Michael Snyder als Kommunikationsoffizier *Michael Berryman als Nachrichtenoffizier *Mike Brislane als Wissenschaftsoffizier der [[USS Saratoga (NCC-1867)|USS Saratoga]] ** Pierre Peters-Arnolds *Jane Wiedlin als Trillya (außerirdischer Kommunikationsoffizier) *Vijay Amritraj als Joel Randolph (Captain der ''Yorktown'') *Nick Ramus als Steuermann der USS Saratoga *Thaddeus Golas als Controller # 1 *Martin Pistone als Controller # 2 *Scott DeVenney als Bob Briggs ** Michael Brennicke *Viola Stimpson als Führungsteilnehmerin *Phil Rubenstein als Müllmann # 1 *John Miranda als Müllmann # 2 *Joe Knowland als Ladenbesitzer *Bob Sarlatte als Kellner *Everett Lee als Café-Besitzer *Richard Harder als Joe *Alex Henteloff als Nichols ** Klaus Guth *Tony Edwards als Pilot ** Peter Bertram *Eve Smith als Patientin *Tom Mustin als Internist # 1 *Greg Karas als Internist # 2 *Raymond Singer als Junger Arzt ** Pierre Peters-Arnolds *David Ellenstein als Arzt *Judy Levitt als Ärztin *Teresa E. Victor als Usher *James Menges als Jogger *Kirk Thatcher als Punk im Bus *Jeff Lester als FBI-Agent ** Michael Schwarzmaier *Joe Lando als Hundeführer *Newell Tarrant als Commander Rogerson *Mike Timoney als Elektrotechniker # 1 *Jeffrey Martin als Elektrotechniker # 2 *Sgt. Joseph Naradzay als Marine-Sergeant *1st Lt. Donald W. Zautcke als Marine-Lieutenant *Joseph Adamson als Arzt *Monique De Sart als Madeleine *Stephen Liska als Torg ** Fabian von Klitzing *Madge Sinclair als Captain der USS Saratoga ** Doris Gallart *Christopher Lloyd als Captain Kruge ** Werner Abrolat * Robert Hooks als Admiral Harry Morrow ** Gerd Eichen * James B. Sikking als Captain Styles ** Ulf-Jürgen Wagner * Kirk Thatcher als Stimme des Computers auf Vulkan ** Hans-Georg Panczak Links Externe Links * * en:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home es:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home fr:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ja:スタートレック4：故郷への長い道 nl:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home pl:Star Trek IV: Powrót do Domu sv:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ST04